


Shades of Red

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, The red dress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Set between 1x22 and 2x01The reason Macy knew Harry was fond of that little red dress.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> was asked to participate in the red dress (challenge?) yay (:

It was that time of year again. Spring cleaning. She had never participated in such events, always being too busy or finding it ridiculous. When she found out she had sisters everything changed, now she was sharing feelings, meals and participating in silly holiday traditions. Such as spring cleaning.

In the beginning, Macy declined her sister’s invitation to their annual house cleansing. After giving, it some thought she decided it would be best to join and get rid of everything from her past. She was ready to completely start over.

“Out with the old, in with the new,” she mumbled, tossing an old shirt into a box labeled “donations”.

She could hear various items being tossed around, most likely from Maggie, while music filled the halls of manor. Mel continuously walked past her door hauling boxes sealed with tape.

Macy’s room was almost empty, her closet growing smaller as she tossed the items into different boxes. She and Maggie made plans to go shopping later that week to start over, essentially. It was time for a change, especially since her life took a drastic turn.

One minute she was moving to a new town ready to start her career and the next she finds out she has sisters. Sisters that were witches, now she was fighting demons, performing exorcisms and saving the world from an apocalypse. She had also fallen in love, lost her virginity and found people who loved her.

Now, she was in charge of a whole community that has special abilities. Up to a year ago she hadn’t even believed in Centaurs or Pegasus’ and now she found herself scheduling meetings with them.

“You can’t throw that out,” her youngest sister called from the door.

“Maggie, I probably can’t even fit this anymore,” Macy argued.

Maggie shook her head sitting the borrowed necklace on Macy’s dresser, “Mace this is gorgeous, where did you wear it to?”

“Funny story,” she laughed “I bought it for a date, but he stood me up.”

The younger sister’s face turn, mouth in a pout, “it’s okay, I didn’t see it going anywhere,” Macy offered.

“Try it on,” the young witch chirped.

Macy shook her head violently, “oh no I still have the other half of my closet and it’s getting dark out.”

Maggie folded her arms across her chest revealing puppy eyes before Macy was able to turn away. Instead of giving in to her younger sister, she opted for a glare-off, in which she lost.

Sounding defeated Macy agreed to try on the dress and Maggie cheered running to get her other sister. By the time Maggie located Mel she was already dressed, smoothing invisible wrinkles.

“Oh, Macy,” Mel smiled, nodding her head in approval.

“And you thought you were giving that away?” Questioned a very serious Maggie.

Macy relented, “okay, okay it stays. Happy?”

“You bet I am,” Maggie beamed, pulling Mel so Macy could get undressed.

Macy could see a figure appear in the mirror, turning around she could see Harry’s hand move to knock, his eyes on the various boxes.

“Yes?” Macy asked.

“I was just coming to…” Harry trailed off when he finally looked at Macy.

She watched his mouth hung open as his eyes begin traveling the length of her body. Suddenly, she felt exposed, like there were a billion people in the room, and she was the center of attention. Harry eyes slowly climbed Macy’s body until their eyes met and Macy could have sworn the heat was on. Her body growing hot under the watchful eye of Harry Greenwood.

After what she heard from the white lighter when the source was within her, the pair had been walking on eggshells around each other. The long looks they shared became quick glances, the conversations were shorter and the touches were limited. Now, Macy watched as Harry’s voice caught in his throat, his struggle to find words. He looked like a kid who has been denied their favorite snack and was now old enough to eat it.

She looked down towards the floor, her heart was racing at the look given by the white lighter. Her mind wandering for reasons behind the loss of speech and his eyeballing. Hearing him stutter brought her eyes back to him, finding his face bright pink as his eyes tried to look everywhere but her.

“What’s up, Harry?” She asked timidly, looking back at the floor beneath her.

“I was, uh, coming to see if you, uh, needed help with your boxes,” stuttered Harry.

Macy laughed, “of course.” She was speaking to herself more so than Harry, thinking she was foolish to think his reaction meant something.

She guided him to a few boxes that were ready to be taken out. Mentally noting he smelled of peppers and assumed he must have started dinner. He changed clothes since she last saw him, his shoulders now clad with a navy blue cotton shirt, eyeing his muscles for longer than necessary.

Harry collected two boxes and gave Macy a quick look over before exiting the room. Her mind went back to the place when he first walked in. Thinking it was silly she brushed it off and started to undress.

Macy was sealing another box when Harry returned and something in her chest tugged at the expression his face held. He looked sad, disappointed that she was no longer wearing the form fitting red dress.

“Are you going to give it away?” Harry asked, turning his face to hide his embarrassment.

“Give what away?”

“The uh, the dress,” Harry swallowed trying to collect himself. “The red dress,” he added after a beat.

“Oh no, Mel and Maggie think I should keep it,” she informed Harry whose face lit up.

Trying to hide his excitement, Harry leaned over to grab another box. “You shouldn’t,” he said when he finally straightened up.

Macy’s breath hitched in her throat, did he just tell her she should donate the dress? Did he not like it in her, were all her assumptions wrong? Her mind was running rampant.

“You shouldn’t donate it,” Harry stated walking towards the door.

Macy released her breath, ‘oh’ was all she managed to get out.

“It was quite…” Harry trailed off looking for the appropriate word.

Macy watched in anticipation, her heartbeat thumping in her ears.

“Fetching,” he finished, tossing Macy a smile before stepping into the hallway.

Grinning ear to ear, Macy collected the dress from her bed to place back in the closet. Harry liked it and that was good enough reason for her to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my theory about the dress!
> 
> excuse any mistakes hadn’t been checked :) too lazy


End file.
